World's Finest Family
by viridianaln9
Summary: Batman and Superman are the World's Finest, the team everyone goes to. But they are also friends, partners and husbands. This is their ride in their life from friends, to lovers, husbands and parenthood. AU. BruceXClark.
1. Something More?

**World's Finest Family **

Summary: _**Batman and Superman are the World's Finest, the team everyone goes to. But they are also friends, partners and husbands. This is their ride in their life from friends, to lovers, husbands and parenthood. AU. BruceXClark. **_

Note: **Okay (READ IMPORTANT) SO this is my first slash story in this fandom. So don't kill me and if you don't like slash well don't read. Okay so information so you guys don't get confused. So Batman began his career at age 21 which would be around 1995 and Superman was 22. They teamed up in 1997 and the Justice League was founded in 1998. I am going to start in 1999 so you guys don't get confused. I won't be bringing in Dick until later and also Conner.**

Disclaimer: **I don't Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**World's Finest Family**

**One: Something More? **

Bruce woke up slowly and he felt something or rather someone had their arm over his stomach. It took a few seconds for him to remember the night before. So unlike him though, he let a smile grace his features. He turned around and saw blue eyes looking at him, with a smile.

"Good-morning Bruce."

"Good morning Clark." Bruce told him and Clark bent down to kiss him. Bruce took the kiss on stride. It felt so good to be in each other's arms finally. Clark pulled Bruce closer and it still surprised both of them how they got together.

"I can't believe I have to thank Luthor and Joker for this." Clark told him, kissing Bruce again.

"I really don't want to remember it was rather disturbing Clark." Bruce told him, but for once he didn't care. They lay in each other's arms before sleep came to them once more.

It all began a week ago:

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Now up in the Watchtower everyone knew that Bruce and Clark liked each other more than comrades or not everyone but those closest to the two. They would always see the longing looks, the UST in the air everything that was a sign. The girls had tried to help but they were no help at all. That and both men were in denial if they said anything they would not had return feelings and everything would be destroyed and they wouldn't be able to work together, it was a pretty bad scenario they worked out in their heads. Like the world exploding by saying their feelings king of scenario.

Right now everyone was worried, Bruce was in the recovery room, after a nasty fight with Bane and he had broken ribs and a bruised ankle, a twisted wrist and a fracture skull. He was healing quite well but knowing he would get up when he wasn't supposed to they up-took his drug intake.

He was a bit groggy from the drugs that had been pumped on him. But Bruce noticed that everyone seemed to be jumpy and talking to each other.

'_What's going on?'_ he wondered, but the drugs made him pass out.

#

Four days later he woke up to see Diana talking to someone really fast but he kept his eyes close. They had taken him off the meds now and he didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Could we not find him yet?" Diana asked.

"No they have done a good job in concealing him." Bruce recognized that as the voice of Barry.

"Bruce could help us; he knows how that mad-man works." Diana said.

"But he is still not up and if he finds out he will have our heads." Barry told her in fright.

"He would not kill us, he doesn't kill remember." Diana told him.

"No, he will do worst things when he finds out we haven't found Clark and that he is in the clutches of Joker and Lex Luthor." Barry said in high panic.

"Shush, we don't want to wake him." But in Bruce's mind he was already freaking out.

'_Luthor and Joker.'_ He thought. _'They have Clark.'_

"We should go." Barry said. He didn't want to be there when Bruce woke up at all.

When he heard the doors close, Bruce opened his eyes and too the IV out of his arm and all the needles. He got up and hissed a bit at the pain but he ignored it. He began to get his clothes so he could get out of there without anyone noticing, if J'onn was busy he wouldn't notice he was out of bed. He moved slowly trying to get his bearings back out of the drugs and the pain he felt, he needed to get to his room or to the zeta-tubes so he could get into the Bat-cave and look for Clark from there. He walked silently even with the pain and he got to his room and was able to change into one of his outfits.

He got out and went to one of the monitors rooms and he began to type in everything trying to find out all he could about the incident. He found everything he needed to know and it was not good news at all, now all he needed was to cross reference. He got to the zeta-tubes and no one was there or so he thought.

"Batman you're not supposed to be up." he heard Diana said.

"I'm fine." Bruce told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for Clark or were you going to keep the whereabouts to yourself until he was killed?" Batman asked her with a glare and she backed down. "I'll be going to the Bat-cave."

"But?" Bruce turned to glare her down, it wasn't nice but he was not a nice person and Joker and Lex had Clark and that was not a good combination.

"I'm going." Bruce told her and began to type in the coordinates for the Bat-cave. Diana doesn't try to stop him because she knows if there is someone that could find Clark it would be Bruce.

#

Bruce arrived to the Batcave and saw Alfred already standing there.

"Are you alright Master Bruce?"

"Yes, I need to work." Bruce told him. Alfred was going to tell him no but he saw the determination the only one that told him that it had something to do with Master Clark.

#

Bruce stayed all night and ignored all the calls from the Watchtower that were trying to get him back into the infirmary. Alfred had gotten him to shower only and drink his coffee.

He checked everything he could to get the whereabouts of Joker and Lex Luthor. It took the next night to get it. They were none other than Bludhaven, it was Gotham's sister city and just as dangerous. He wondered if the League had even looked there. He clicked the button to get in contact with the tower.

"Batman you need to…"

"I found Clark, I'm going to go get him." he says and clicks on J'onn again. He gets up and gets ready to get to him. He climbs inside the Bat-wing to get there.

#

The warehouse is guarded by Joker's goons. Batman gets down quietly and he beats all of them to a pulp. He went inside the warehouse and sneaked in the shadows looking for a place so he could find Clark.

#

In the room Clark was in Lex and Joker were looking at him.

"We could just kill him now Lexi." Joker says with a pout.

"Not yet, he needs to be taught a lesson." Lex tells him.

"But what if the Justice Dorks find him." Joker tells him.

"It's been a week and they haven't found him."Lex tells him. He electrocuted Superman once again. It shouldn't work, right but the shackles he wore were made had Kryptonite ships imbedded in the steel him weak.

"Ah!" Superman screamed. He knew that Bruce was hurt and he couldn't come. But really he wanted Bruce to come save him because he was the only that could do it. Panic thoughts came to his mind.

"Oh poor Supeyman you know I would think Batsy would come for you he must not even care." Joker tells him. "Well he only cares about me." Joker laughs and it's a sickening laugh.

Superman is freaking out. He is going to die and he never told Bruce. Of all the things he had regrets the only one was that he didn't tell Bruce about his feelings. Not that he knew if Bruce would actually return his feelings, but at the moment he didn't care. If he loved and he really hoped he did he was going to tell Bruce or show him.

"I think it's time we end this." Luthor says and he has a knife made of Kryptonite and before he can impale Superman with it, it is knocked out by a batarang thrown at it.

"Batsy we were just talking about you." Joker says.

" . Go." Batman growls out.

"No can do Batman." Lex tells him.

Clark even in this weak state can see the battle that is ensuing. Batman is beating Luthor and Joker to a pulp and Clark can tell that Bruce's ribs are still not okay. But he can also tell that Bruce is pissed off beyond belief. He hears breaking of bones

Bruce breaks Luthor's arm. He is pissed off, first the League doesn't tell him about Clark being taken and then he finds Luthor about to kill Clark. So if he is a little brutal toward he really doesn't care.

"Batsy you have come to save Superdork." Joker says and it's enough that Batman punches him and breaks his nose in the process knocking him out. Batman goes and sees Clark he helps him out of the shackles and catches him as he falls.

"You okay." Batman whispers to him.

"Thanks." Superman tells him. Batman takes them out of there just before the police arrives. They take Joker and Luthor into the hospital. They go to hide so they can call up the Watchtower.

Superman is freaking out but he knows, he's alive.

"Bruce." He whispers making Batman turn. When he does his lips get captured by Superman. The kiss is slow and Superman worries when Batman doesn't respond. When Batman does it gets really heated.

"I thought…" Batman doesn't get to finish because Superman kisses him again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They ended in the Fortress of Solitude and talked to each other. Kissed each other told each other their feelings in more ways than one. The League tried to contact them, but they didn't succeed they just knew they were together nothing more.

#

"Clark we have to go back." Bruce he whispers to Clark.

"I know, but…" Clark looks at Bruce.

"Oh if you're trying to look for a way out Boy Scout you're not getting it." Bruce tells him and Clark lights up before kissing brainless again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Relationship

**World's Finest Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow **_**for the review and for the favorite and follows. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**World's Finest Family **

**Two: Relationship **

It had been two months since they began their relationship and everyone in the Watchtower could tell. Mainly because Superman would spent his time with Batman, which wasn't that much of a change- but also because a few Leaguers meaning the founding ones caught them standing way too close. Also since they were in a relationship it didn't mean their battles ended oh no, they just even more intense. But in their relationship something was missing...

#

Batman was monitor duty when Superman came. Bruce didn't smile when Clark put the coffee down next to him.

"Can I help you with something?" Bruce asks. Clark looks at him.

"I want you to come to Smallville with me and meet Pa and Ma Kent?" Clark says. Bruce stops and turns to look at him.

"You want me to meet your parents?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, if it doesn't bother you?" Clark asked worried he crossed a line. He knew not to push Bruce a lot.

"No…no it's okay." Bruce said.

"Great." Clark said and stole a kiss from Bruce. "Love you." He told him and couldn't help the happiness in knowing Bruce really wanted this.

"Love you too, Clark." Bruce told him before Clark was able to leave the room, Bruce looked at him.

"You can come meet Alfred." Bruce said not really asking him. Clark had to smile he knew how important Alfred was to Bruce and Clark knew that he was Bruce's Father figure.

"Of course." Clark said before dropping another kiss and leaving the room. Bruce turned around and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two days later, Bruce was not so sure, he was nervous. He would never admit it to anyone in the world but Batman was nervous. Except right now it wasn't Batman it was Bruce Wayne meeting the adoptive parents of the man he loved.

"You okay Bruce?" Clark asked.

"Fine." He said.

"We don't have to do this you know." Clark told him.

"We're already here Clark." Bruce said a bit harsh. Clark hid his smile because he knew that Bruce was nervous.

"They really want to meet you." He said.

"They do know, who I am right?" Bruce said.

"Yes Bruce they just wonder why a rich man would be involve with me." Clark said with a smile. Bruce turned to look at him.

"Wait…they don't know I'm Batman?" Bruce asked.

"Ma suspects it, I don't know about Pa." Superman told him with a smile. They arrived in the Kent farm and both of them got down together. Both Martha and Jonathan Kent were waiting in the porch.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready." Bruce told him. Clark couldn't help but smile.

On the porch Martha and Jonathan saw as both Clark and Bruce got out.

"Do you think the man is serious?" Pa Kent asked.

"Come on Jonathan let's give him a chance, Clark is very happy." Martha told her husband.

"But…"

"Shh…" Martha said.

"Ma, Pa!" Clark said hugging both of his parents. "I want you to meet Bruce, my partner." Bruce put a very nice smile to hide the nervousness he had.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent." He said stretching his hand so he could shake Pa Kent's hand. Martha smacked his hand away lightly before Bruce was engulfed in a hug; he stiffened a bit but then relaxed in it.

"Call me Martha." She said and she had noticed how he had tensed.

"Okay, Martha." Bruce said a bit awkwardly. Martha laughed oh he knew exactly who this man was mostly because Clark tended to talk about him a bit too much without really realizing it over the years.

"Come in." Pa Kent told them. They went inside the living room and both Clark and Bruce sat together. It was a bit awkward.

"So boys you came to visit." Ma Kent told them.

"I wanted Bruce to meet both of you." Clark tells his mother.

"Yes, since our relationship is serious we want to do the right thing." Bruce tells them seriously and it's not the playboy Bruce or Batman is the middle which makes the Kent's trust him knowing he wouldn't hurt their son.

"Okay." Pa Kent says.

#

When they finally leave the Kent Farm both of them are lighter. As they walk to the car Bruce looks at Clark.

"Now I know where the Boy Scout came from." Bruce says with a smirk and Clark moves fast and kisses Bruce making sure his parents hadn't seen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Now the meeting with Alfred was much more different. They had come from the Watchtower tired from a mission and Bruce just pulled Clark making sure no one was near to the zeta-tubes sending them to the Bat-cave.

"Master Bruce, Master Clark; are both of you alright?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Alfred we're going to go change out of our costumes so we can go upstairs." Clark said knowing of Alfred's rules on the costumes.

"Very well." Alfred said with a smile.

He was happy that Master Bruce had someone that cared for him. For all he knew this was a long time coming and had been waiting for them to come to him since Master Bruce had told him that he was going to visit the Kent's. He went up and began to get some snacks ready. When he saw Master Bruce and Master Clark come up he couldn't help but notice the small smile in his charge. He put two coffees in front of both man and Clark looked a little bit shy.

"Well I think this is not what I had in mind for our first meeting." Clark told him.

"In what way Master Clark." Alfred said.

"You know with me and Bruce dating and all, I wanted to meet you to see if you're okay with us you know dating." Alfred turned to Bruce and saw that he was trying to drink his coffee looking as if he didn't care. But he knew that Master Bruce really wanted his opinion.

"I think both of you waited long enough." Alfred said and both man even though they would deny it ever happening they blushed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **I hope you guys like the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Permanent

**World's Finest Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**nathanielsims3**_**. I want to thank those that favorite or followed. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice it belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**World's Finest Family **

**Three: Permanent **

It has been two years since Bruce and Clark got together and today was their anniversary everyone would think they would get a day off. Well since they were Superheroes that didn't happen, for it seemed the villains of the world let their ideas through. Joker was trying to blow up Gotham and Metropolis, and he was getting help by half of the villains to entertain the League.

"What goes on in the Joker's mind?" Flash asked.

"Nothing." Batman growled he was dealing with Scarecrow in Gotham trying to get to the bombs.

"I got to the bomb in the Daily Planet." Green Lantern said.

"Take it out." Superman said. GL got the bomb and threw it out into the sky so it could explode without any casualties.

Superman was about to fly over to Gotham but Luthor came out to play with his suit and smacked Superman down. He went down and he looked up to see Luthor.

"I would suggest you stay down."

"What do you get out of this Luthor?" Superman asked.

"I am not with that clown; I just want to get you out of the way." Luthor told him.

"Very well." Superman said and he went up to the sky and battles Luthor there punching him into one of the buildings.

#

In Gotham, Batman had finally found the building that Joker was hiding in. he hid before coming down and smacking Joker down.

"Ahhahahaha…." Joker laughed as Batman punched him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to have some fun with you." He told him. "But I guess I needed to know if I could get your little band so they wouldn't come here."

"You're insane."

"Am I really I just want to be with you Batsy, you spent too much time with those Justice Dorks, what about me?" Joker complained and Batman punched him out. He's angry not only because the maniac was trying to blow up Gotham and Metropolis but because he really had no reason to do it except get in his nerves which he did.

He let Gordon take Joker back to Arkham Asylum.

"Bat…" Gordon saw no one and shook his head after all this years he was used to Batman disappear it still freaked him out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the Watchtower Batman and Superman arrived both of them were filled with grime and dust their costumes were ripped in certain parts.

"We did it." Superman told him and Batman just lifted n side of his lips.

"Yeah." He said.

They went to take a shower and change into something more comfortable. In their room Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce.

"Happy Anniversary." Clark yawned.

"Yeah." Bruce said with a smile. Clark turned him around.

"They kind of ruined what I had planned." Clark told him. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You had something planned?" Bruce asked.

"Well you flew us to Italy last time." Clark said with a smile.

"I did didn't I?" he said. "Do you want to try Paris?" Bruce asked.

"Well hopefully it would be for another reason." Clark said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. Clark stood in-front of him and he knew better to not bend down.

"I mean, Bruce Wayne, Batman would you do me the honor to marry me?" he asked. Bruce looked at him in surprise and he saw the ring it was silver it was simple and he loved it.

"Yes, Clark I'll marry you." Bruce said. Clark kissed him before putting the ring on his finger. "We are taking each other's last names." He said.

"Bruce Wayne-Kent, I like it." Clark said.

"So this means you're moving to Gotham officially." Bruce said.

"Yes, but I will still go save Metropolis because you wouldn't want me to help you in Gotham." Clark said.

"Good." Bruce said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It took five months to plan the wedding. The ceremony was going to be incredibly private Bruce insisted on that mostly because it was going to be their close friends and the party was going to be for everyone else.

Their wedding was in the garden in the back and everyone was sitting in the seats they wanted there really wasn't a side, the left side though sat Jonathan and Martha Kent and in the other side was Alfred. Most of their friends were there and finally in the altar Bruce and Clark were standing both in black tuxes that made them look incredibly handsome.

"We are here today to join Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent in matrimony…" the judge said and went on. Bruce and Clark were looking at each other.

"Do you Bruce take Clark to be your lawful wedded husband, in the good and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor till however long you shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Clark take Bruce to be your lawful wedded husband, in good and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor till however long you shall live?"

"I do."

"Than to the power invested in me from the City of Gotham I declare you husbands and you may kiss." The judge said. They kissed and the crowd cheered.

#

The party was everything one of Bruce's parties had except well he didn't come in with some girls around his arms and he wasn't playing drunk out of his mind.

"Mr. Wayne congratulations." One of the board of directors told him.

"It's Mr. Wayne-Kent." Bruce replied. "Thank-you." He said and Clark smiled.

"Of course sir, Mr. Wayne-Kent." He told Clark.

"Hello, thank-you for coming." Clark said with a smile. He could hear some people weren't happy about the marriage. "You know some people don't sound too happy." Clark whispered to Bruce.

"Since when do I care what people think." Bruce said and it was Batman coming out making Clark smile.

"Never." Clark said and they kissed.

"Bruce, Clark I finally found you." They turned around to see Lois Lane coming toward them.

"Lois." Clark said a bit clumsy and Bruce really wanted to laugh as Clark raised his glasses up.

"My you would think I could get to you since you're my partner or were." Lois said.

"Were, I'm still working on the Daily Planet." He said.

"Oh really."

"Yes, he still wants to work there." Bruce said with a wink and Clark had to hide the laugh. "I mean believe it or not he did marry me because he loves me."

"Oh that I know I couldn't get him to shut up about you sometimes no I know were his mind goes some of the times." Lois told Bruce.

"Lois." Clark said.

"Oh really." Bruce said and his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Don't worry Clark your married now." Lois said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Finally it was over and they were going to have their wedding night. They did leave for Paris and Bruce was a bit hard to convince to leave Gotham of all places, But Canary and half of the league had promise to take care of Gotham for him to leave. The entire week before he did have to round up most of the dangerous villains on Arkham Asylum so petty crime was hopefully something they would deal with.

They were kissing all the way to their room and before they got to bed half of their clothes were gone from each other. They made love all night forgetting their responsibilities for a while.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I'm about to bring Dick in, Yay. Don't forget to review because they make me happy to read. **


	4. Fateful Night

**World's Finest Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** hoot17**_** for the review and those that followed and favorite the story. Woo so I bringing in Dick who is going to be five years old.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice it belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**World's Finest Family **

**Four: Fateful Night **

It had been two years since Bruce and lark had married and everything in their lives was going great. Yes they still have arguments but not as many as people tended to believe. But for some reason they still felt something was missing in their little family.

"I still can't believe Barry's nephew went through all of that." Clark told Bruce breaking him out of his own thoughts. they were currently in the living room talking about their friends lives.

"I gave Barry the best sharks Wayne Enterprises has so he can win the custody battle." Bruce told him.

"I know, you're the best." Clark said pulling him closer in his arms. They had been informed by Barry or Flash that his nephew had been abused by his Father and he had barely found out. Both Clark and Bruce knew that Barry loved the boy as a son since he always talked about him. They still couldn't believe the boy had gone through all of the pain. They knew that Barry had found Wally malnourished and beaten in the house when he went to investigate the reason Rudolph didn't let Wally come visit Iris and him anymore.

"I'm proud of you." Clark told Bruce kissing his jaw.

"I broke the man's arm." Bruce told him with a glare.

"You could have done worst." Clark told him. Bruce smirked because he really could have done worst.

"Let's go to sleep." Bruce tells Clark trying to pull him.

"Batman wants to sleep?" Clark asked.

"Your husband does." Bruce told him with an eye-roll and Clark laughed but walked with Bruce up the stairs.

"Now how can I complain." Clark said and kissed Bruce making him smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two days later while they are eating breakfast Clark reads the news.

"Hey today is Haly's Circus last performance, why don't we go?" Clark asked.

"The Circus?" Bruce asks him with a raise brow.

"Yes, Bruce the Circus, you know I haven't gone since I was a kid it could still be fun." Clark told him.

"I don't do fun." Bruce told him.

"I can prove you wrong." Clark says.

"I have something to do." Bruce told him.

"You tend to go on patrol at eleven in the night we would be back an hour before that from the function." Clark said. "Please."

"I don't know Clark." Bruce told him.

"Please." Clark said.

"What about Metropolis?" Bruce told him.

"I can ask J'onn to have someone watch over Metropolis and even Gotham until we come back and to tell us if something big is going on." Clark said.

"You have really thought this through?" Bruce told his husband impressed.

"Yes I have." Clark said.

"I'm impressed." Bruce told him and Clark rolled his eyes.

"So we are going." Clark said.

"Yes, we'll go." Bruce told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"We'll be back later Alfred." Bruce told him as h fixed his tie.

"Yes sirs have fun." Alfred told them.

"Call me if something comes up." Bruce tells him.

"Let's go Bruce." Clark said pulling his husband outside. "Ignore Bruce's words Alfred."

"Clark!" Bruce said causing Alfred to chuckle as both of them left.

They took the black BMW and Clark was the one driving them there. Bruce looked out the window. He had to smile because even with their jobs they didn't get enough time off and it was good once in a while.

"We'll have fun." Clark told him.

"Don't worry Clark." Bruce told him.

Arriving at the circus they both looked at the place. The red tent seemed to bring a bit of happiness to Clark. Bruce was just happy to see his husband this happy even if he did seem a little bit silly.

They walked inside and Clark got some popcorn. Clark was the one to pull Bruce toward the seats and Bruce couldn't help but smile. They sat down and waited for the show to begin. The Headmaster came outside and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Children of all ages, welcome to Haly's Circus. We have a great show for you tonight our last night in Gotham and we here in Haly's Circus hope you have a great time."

The show begins and Clark is having fun, Bruce smiles a bit in some of the acts. The strong man makes Bruce shake his head. But he couldn't help himself since he was married to the Man of Steel himself. The Clown both of them didn't like, Clark just thought they were creepy and Bruce well the Joker didn't exactly endear him to the clowns.

They finally get to the last part of the show the main event.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have arrived to our main event. I present to you the Flying Grayson's, husband and wife acrobats who will be joined by their young son in their stunts they will astonish you as their act has not net under knead keeping you at the edge of your seat." The Headmaster says.

Bruce and Clark looked at the Flying Grayson's the husband and wife are the ones and they are doing incredible things in the trapeze that has both of them amazed.

"Wow." Clark said. They could see the little boy standing there getting ready to join his parents. Bruce looked at the act and he felt Clark tense.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks him. That's when it happens as the mother is reaching for her son, the rope snaps making everyone scream. Bruce eyes stay on the little boy that screamed and kept looking at his parents with wide eyes. Bruce tries to shake out of it but he can't.

#

As everyone left Bruce and Clark stayed behind to look for the kid that is currently with Commissioner Gordon.

"He…he threatened Pop Haly. He was mean and had to different color eyes." the boy told the Commissioner.

"Thank-you for your help." He told him kindly. Bruce moved toward the Commissioner and greeted him.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon." He said.

"Mr. Wayne is good to see you." Gordon told him. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Yes, I have some questions." Bruce told him. Clark moved over to the little boy who had tears running down his eyes.

"Hello." He said. The little boy looked at him. "My name is Clark Kent-Wayne."

"Richard but everyone calls me Dick." He said grabbing the hand that Clark offered.

"Are you feeling alright." He asked.

"No." Dick told him. Clark pulled him close and let him cry it out.

"You're going to be fine." Clark whispered. Dick felt safe in this man's arms and he didn't know the reason. Bruce raised his gaze from Commissioner Gordon and looked at his husband it made him come up with a decision that was going to change their lives for good.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Wayne-Kent

**World's Finest Family **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**yorkiepudding and GreenIvery **_**for the reviews. I also want thank those that have favorite and followed the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**World's Finest Family**

**Five: Wayne-Kent **

The drive back to the Manor was kind of tense. Clark could tell something was wrong with his husband but wanted to wait until they arrived to the Manor before he said anything. He only laid a hand on his knee as he drove them back. Bruce looked at his husband and hoped he would be on with his plan.

As they got down and climb up the stairs as Alfred opened the door. The butler could tell that something was going on. But he also knew that it would have to be settled with them only. Clark and Bruce walked silently to the office and closed the door behind them before Clark asked.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked. Bruce stayed silent because he didn't know, how to bring it up, he really didn't. "Bruce tell me what's wrong?" Clark said and it snapped Bruce out of his thoughts.

"What do you think about children?" Bruce asked and it took Clark by surprised.

"I think their great, Bruce what's this about?" Clark asked.

"What would you say about adopting a child?" Bruce asked him and it made Clark stop the next question that wanted to come out of his mouth. He had thought about it, but he didn't think Bruce wanted a child.

"Parents? Us?" Clark asked and Bruce smiled.

"Yes, us parents." Bruce told him.

"I would love it, I mean us being parents." Clark said. "Does this have something to do with the little boy?"

"Um…he has no one left Clark; I want to make a difference for him." Bruce told him.

"We're going to be parents, if he would have us." Clark tells Bruce and Bruce kissed brainless by his husband.

"If he would have us." Bruce told him.

"Let's go find out, what really happened." Clark tells Bruce and pulls him downstairs toward the Bat-cave.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It took a week; both Bruce and Clark were in the funeral of John and Mary Grayson. Bruce and Clark stood behind Dick and it broke of their hearts as they saw the child hold in his tears but begin to shake. Bruce and Clark got close and each put a hand in his shoulder.

"Thank-you for doing this Mister Wayne and Mister Kent I know you paid for all of this." Dick whispered to them.

"No need to thank us." Bruce tells him. "How are you feeling?"

"I fell okay or that's what everyone is telling me." Dick tells him. Clark and Bruce see him go, knowing they would be seeing him soon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It takes a month but finally both Bruce and Clark are in the juvenile detention both of them were angry at that because he was supposed to stay at an orphanage but apparently it was too crowded. The Social Worker walked them to where they were keeping Richard. Bruce really wanted to beat up someone as he saw Richard and he didn't look too good.

"Richard these to nice man have come to see you." The Social Worker said with fake niceness.

Richard looked up and saw both Mr.'s Wayne-Kent standing there. The looked at him and smiled at him. The more serious one of them came forward and bent down to be at eye-level to him.

"Hello Richard, my name is Bruce Wayne do you remember me?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Richard said. The other one came to bend next to his husband which was a concept that Richard was still wrapping around his head.

"Hi Richard, I'm Clark." The man said.

"Hi." Dick said with a bit of a smile.

"These two gentlemen want to adopt you." The Social Worker said and both Bruce and Clark wanted to really punch the guy out.

"Really?" Dick asked but he was sad too.

"Only if you want to it's your choice." Bruce told him gently.

"But if I don't go I have to stay here." Dick told them both.

"We want you to be sure if you want to come home with us." Clark told him. Dick looked at them both in the eye as if looking for something. He then smiled at both of them that made both Bruce and Clark smile back.

"Okay." He told them.

#

Dick was nervous as they were driving back to Wayne Manor as Bruce and Clark had told him. He was scared, he didn't want to go back and bullied but he also felt trusting with the two men. He looked to the one driving, that was Clark he caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled at him. Dick looked back out the window with a slight blush at being caught. When he was sure Clark wasn't looking he looked at the other one, the more serious of the both. He seemed to just be looking outside and be thinking of something. He caught his gaze in the mirror and smirked his way and Dick looked down.

"We're almost home." Clark said and Dick felt butterfly's at the word _'home' _it sounded so nice.

When they got closer Bruce smiled and looked at Dick through the mirror.

"See the house coming up, that's where we live." Bruce told him. Dick looked at the house coming up and his eyes went wide. The place was huge. Clark parked in-front and both Bruce and he got down. Bruce opened the door for him.

"Welcome home Dick." Clark and Bruce said at the same time. And for some reason Dick believed it, he was home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
